tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Raytheon Icelight
Raytheon Icelight is a battlemage with a great mastery over frost magic, aside from his skills with weaponry. He is a half breed, born of Breton and Snow Elf stock. His blood is what fuels his skill with icy magic. He appears in A Forgotten Tale. Background Raytheon Icelight was born to a Breton father and Snow Elf mother. His strange last name was the result of his father being an orphan and thus lacking a last name, which meant he just got an unusual moniker from his mother as a placeholder for a last name. Raytheon has an older brother, Thavian, and younger brother, Crysius. Raytheon was trained to use weapons by his mother, who was a talented swordswoman. His father trained him in the art of magic, allowing him to harness the powers of his unusual bloodline. Raytheon's control over the cold and ice grew to the extent he could form ice from nothing at all, simply by willing it into existence. Raytheon later became a mercenary, working with a few others alongside his mother to earn money. He specialized in missions of dubious nature and protecting people, although tracking down people and killing them is not difficult for him. Raytheon will accept nearly any mission, so long as it isn't suicidal and the pay is good. His missions are actually regulated by his mother Raytheon does have a trust fund and he comes from a very, very rich family. He prefers to spend his own money, though, except where impressing girls is concerned, where he is more liberal with spending. Raytheon's mother actually disapproves of her son doing field operations, but she rarely expresses the discontent. Personality and Appearance Raytheon is known to be rather vain about his appearance, killing enemies very, very brutally if they scratch his face. While he does not actually go insane if his face is damaged, he seems to dislike it. Raytheon is normally considered to be a pleasant person, despite his vanity and hatred for wounds or scars of any sort on his body. He willingly pays for everyone around him and rarely argues, although he is very, very assertive on what he prefers to do. Raytheon behaves somewhat effeminately and camp, although he is shown to be heterosexual through the story, if not a bit of a pervert. He has a silly tendency to show off in front of females, which impairs his combat efficiency, although it does not make him ineffective at combat. This has led Raytheon to ignore using his magic in favor of unecessary swordplay if a pretty lady is around him, or expending magicka wastefully, although, given his high standards, he only does such around Lerisa, the girl of his dreams. Raytheon does not share a good relationship with his family members. He's quite distant from them, in fact, except for his younger brother Crysius. He generally is quite friendly and shares a good relationship with his lover Lerisa. Appearance wise, Raytheon has shoulder length, straight white hair, a pair of light blue eyes and relatively feminine features, which makes is possible for him to be mistaken for a girl, if one does not consider the rest of his body or his imposing height. He is quite skinny, which disguises his physical attributes, exaggerated by his height of about 6' 1". Powers and Abilities Raytheon Icelight is a very skilled swordsman. He can utilize many grips on his sword, changing grip at whim, so the direction of his strikes change drastically every time he swings his blade. This also allows him to attack very, very quickly with his sword. Additionally, Raytheon is skilled at fighting without a weapon, striking fast and unpredictably. He uses open palms for striking rather than fists. His hands can form icy claws to allow him to strike much harder via clawing motions, to the extent of slicing through a person with his hand. This is further bolstered by Raytheon's seemingly extreme strength, enough to stop an orc berserker performing a leap slam with one hand, mid-air. Raytheon's control over his magical powers are comparable to his handling of weaponry and his fists, being a magus of considerable skill. Raytheon can perform powerful cryokinesis, creating and firing icy spears at high rate, or other icy spells. Raytheon's ice spells also seem to bite into his opponents with equal ferocity, no matter how much frost resistance they have. As such, Raytheon can take down frost resistant and immune enemies with basic ice spells. The ices created by Raytheon are very, very strong and hard, especially his ice talons, which can cut metal and stop weaponry. Raytheon can combine his cold manipulation with his elder brother's rain manipulation and younger brother's wind manipulation to create a massive blizzard/snowstorm that will generally freeze everything caught in it to death. The extent of the storm is determined by his elder brother, the damage by him and the accuracy by his younger brother. Raytheon is also a powerful telekinetic who can alter the flight path of his icy spears to curve them around barriers or accelerate them. He can perform strong healing spells on himself as well. Raytheon can also shift short distances at extreme speed if necessary to augment his melee combat. Raytheon can also fire magicka blasts, bolts and beams to attack enemies if accuracy and range are more important than damage. Raytheon's Bretonic blood grants him magic resistance. He resists the effect of poisons and is completely immune to silencing spells, allowing him to cast his magic at all times. Furthermore, Raytheon's dragonskin evolved into a passive ability, granting him some magicka every time he is hit by magic or an enchanted weapon, but losing its ability to fully absorb spells. It also makes him unable to conjure creatures, although he is also rendered immune to soul trapping, mind control and reanimation. Equipment and Apparel Raytheon uses a silver and black longsword, made of high quality ebony alloy, called the "Heartseeker". The weapon is specially enchanted and worked on to make it indestructible, allowing it to keep a killing edge no matter how many enemies it has killed. The silver used in the blade also allows it to harm spirits and ethereal beings, allowing Raytheon to hit anything with the edge of his sword. The sword does not possess any other enchantments or special properties, but its hilt seems to contain a magical toxin that causes anyone else who holds the blade to die. Raytheon gained a golden staff covered with jewels and ornate designs, known colloquially as the "pimp cane" as it belonged to an Altmer who behaved like a pimp, before the staff was taken. The staff can create a storm of butterflies. The rather innocuous looking effect, though, is actually lethal, since if enough butterflies land on a person, they combine and explode extremely violently. Raytheon wears a black and golden suit of armor, which he can create and dispel at will, as it is a magicka construct. The armor has similar levels of protection as Ebony armor, except Raytheon can spend magicka to repair it rather than use valuable raw material. Raytheon always carries a satchel of items and belongings everywhere. He seems to have an endless flow of septims and other spending currency. His satchel in fact rivals or even exceeds the King Orgnum's coffer of legend. Trivia * Raytheon's name was chosen as his "magicka flare" spell resembled "magic missile" from Dungeons and Dragons in purpose. Raytheon is a company that makes missile components. The appearance of "magicka flare" as a beam is another coincidence, as the company Raytheon is testing a laser weapon. * Raytheon's looks are almost an exact copy of Kadaj from Final Fantasy. The key differences is that Raytheon is sane, is right handed and wears armor. * Raytheon's armor is based on the Vile Armor from the Infinity Blade series. The only difference is that he sometimes wears a cloak. * Raytheon's behavior is almost modeled on the cliched "Agent Peacock" * Raytheon's ability to make his icy spears trace enemies are based on heat seeking missiles, another nod to his name. The name of his sword is yet another nod to heat seeking missiles. * Being half Snow Elf, Raytheon can read, write, speak and understand Falmeris perfectly. Letters between Raytheon and his mother are always written in Falmeris. * Raytheon is Datadragon Odahviiing's richest character. Category:A Forgotten Tale Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Half-Breeds Category:Battlemages